Cosas del Destino
by Candy Samurai
Summary: Rinka, una espía encargada de sacar información del gobierno, y Seishiro, un espía de éste, se conocen en una de las tantas vueltas del destino... ¿A qué conllevará esto? Ch.4: Espejos ensangrentados, Parte 2.
1. I Un encuentro

**Cosas del Destino  
_by: Katsutrina Hinagami_**

**Summary:** Rinka, una espía encargada de sacar información del gobierno, y Seishiro, un espía de éste, se conocen en una de las tantas vueltas del destino...¿A qué conllevará esto?. Ch.1: Un encuentro.  
**Notas de la Autora**: El primer fic que me digno a publicar, y es de Samurai Showdown! algo que casi nadie de habla hispana conoce! que terrible! TTOTT, en fin, no hay nada más que decir, sólo que si alguien lo lee, pues dejen review! de todas maneras, seguiré el fic, sólo para sentirme realizada. Ojalá que alguien se digne a leerme! xD, en fin, lo dejo, con mi besha historia XD. Ah si, en todos mi fics aparezco yo emm...aunque sea como diarera XD, pero nunca tengo relevancia, mas bien es por diversión XD.  
**Disclaimer:** Samurai Spirits, ni ninguna de sus sagas me pertenecen...aunque no me molestaría que si lo fuesen Shizumaru y Seishiro XDD.  
**Simbología: _pensamientos_ ; cambio de escena ; - diálogos - ; notas de la autora. **

**Cosas del Destino  
_Capítulo 1: Un encuentro._**

-Saya! - se escuchó un grito a lo lejos - Saya! engo más información! Llama a Jushiro! - ya se divisaba una figura, un figura femenina, un chica de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda, penetrantes.  
- Rinka, relájate - dijo calmadamente una rubia - Recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos...- miró disimuladamente a todos lasdos antes de empezar a caminar.  
Caminaron por un pequeño sendero, la villa estaba casi desierta, a estas horas casi todos estaban cultivando en sus tierras, o trabajando en alguna otra actividad. Seguían caminando. El paisaje casi llegaba a ser tétrico. La gran mayoría de las casas estaba en mal estado, y sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento. Se detuvieron frente a un viejo dôjo. Olía a pescado. Pescado viejo, por cierto. Se adentraron en esa estructura, y siguieron caminado, hasta llegar a la habitación más central de todas, que estaba alumbrada por unas velas ya bastante viejas, y donde ya había gente reunida. Todos miraron hacia ambas muchachas, dejando de lado por un momento todos los papeles tirados por todo el tatami de la habitación.  
- Vaya, llegaste bastante temprano, Rinka-chan, me alegro mucho de eso. Eso apresurará nuestra rebelión contra el gobierno - Un hombre de cabellos café tomados por una coleta puso su mano subre la cabeza de Rinka - Veo que no nos hemos equivocado contigo.  
- Suéltame, Sakaki, y no me digas Rinka-chan - dijo seriamente la castaña, sacando bruscamente la mano de Jushiro, sentándose junto con sus pares, esperando que de inicio la reunión.  
Todos tomaron lugar en forma de medialuna, y en frente de ella estaba Jushiro, pegando en la pared algunos de los papeles tirados en el piso. Rinka se tendió y cerró los ojos.  
-_ Por qué demonios tengo que soportar esto, cómo entré en esto!_- Rinka pensaba, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que hacía Jushiro. Ella había sido elegida para ser la espía encargada de vigilar a los del gobierno y, como todos sus compañeros siempre le decían, había hecho un espléndido trabajo. Yoshino Rinka definitivamente era la más indicada para estao. Ella combinaba bastante bien su fuerza de voluntad con su inteligencia, sus habilidades y su frialdad, lo cual la hacía muy superior a los demás de su mismo grupo.  
Esta reunión no tuvo mucho en especial. Rinka exponía la información obtenida y la unía con las ya conseguidas anteriormente, para que así se trazaran planes en base a la nueva conclusión a la que se llegaba. Se discutían los puestos a utilizar en dicho plan. No harían nada precipitado, dado a que sólo poseían tres guerreros con maestría en la espada: Jushiro Sakaki, ex-samurai del gobierno; Saya, asesina; y la pequeña Rinka, que era experta en la técnica del Musou Sekiun-ryu. Aún con estos tres grandiosos guerreros, el gobiero contaba también con tres, sí, pero también poseía dos equipos bastante fuertes.  
- Estamos en desventaja - murmuró un joven  
-Tienes razón - dijo inmediatamente Rinka, alzando la voz - Si todos tenemos esa mentalidad - apuntó al muchacho - es obvio que estamos en desventaja! - ahora con frialdad - Les digo que no tenmos desventaja numérica puesto a que somos más que ellos!  
- Pero ellos son mejores guerreros! - exclamó una chica  
- Moriremos si es necesario! - gritó Saya, entrando a la discusión - Y el que no esté dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, pues que se vaya! que huya antes que sea demasiado tarde!  
- Compañeros...no hay por qué alterarse - interfirió Jushiro, antes de que la discusión llegara a peores - sí, es cierto, quizás moriremos, o quzás no, no es algo inevitable, pero debemos estar preparados por si suceda igualmente.- siguió hablando, bastante calmado.- Y ustedes dos - miro a Saya y a Rinka - No se tomen las cosas con tanta frialdad-  
-_ Frialdad, sólo estoy diciendo lo que es corrdcto, sí, sé que mi opinión no es la única, pero...hasta el momento es la que más sirve!_- pensó Rinka, apretando sus puños con furia, y dirigiéndo una mirada fulminante a cierto castaño que últimamente le estaba haciendo la vida imposible - No puedo seguir con gente así - leventó el tono de su voz - cuando lleguen a un acuerdo, llaménme, no pienso lidiar con un grupo de ineptos como ustedes - sacó a un roedor azulado de un canatillo atado a su cintura - vámonos, Tetsunosuke - la chica tomó a su hamster y salió del dôjo, muy molesta y enfadada.

Edo, palacio del shogunado

- A qué te refieres? - preguntó un hombre adulto, mirando tranuilamente hacia una ventana, observando como niños pequños jugaban en los alrededores.  
- Sé de lo que hablo, Hanafusa-san - respondió un muchacho de pelo castaño - Yo trabajo en esto, y estoy seguro de que que alguien nos espía  
- Ahora? - Hanafusa volteó hacia su interlocutor, mirándolo con firmeza  
- No - respondió el chico, cerrando los ojos y hablando claramente - Viene por las noches, lo más probable es que sea de la resistencia.  
- Es...poderoso? - preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana  
- No lo sé, pero sí es muy inteligente, ya que ha burlado la guardia, numerosas veces, bastante bien, y no ha sido descubierto - hizo una pausa - hasta ahora.  
- Seishiro, Seishiro - suspiró el hombre - sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo, tan rápidamente y ni siquiera sabes si es verdad - volvió a mirar al castaño. No hubo respuesta - ves? ni siquiera tú estás seguro de lo que dices. Es casi imposible que alguien burle nuestras guardias, todos saben que no pueden dejar pasar a culquiera.  
- Igualmente estaré atento - dijo con voz firme - estoy seguro de que hay un espía, y lo comprobaré.  
- Cuándo empezarás a vigilar? - Hanafusa se levantó - ya sabes que so es segura tu hipótesis, así que no te envicies con que de veras hay un- - Seishiro interrumpió  
- Ya no soy un niño, Hanafusa-san - también se levantó, mirando hacia su interlocutor - y no digo estupideces, estoy seguro de que hay un espía, así que hoy mismo empezaré, y no me importa lo que digan tú o los demás - se retiró con cierto aire de enfado, dejando solo a Jin-Emon.  
- _Sólo me preocupo por ti, Seishiro, eres como mi hijo, y no quiero que te suceda algo. Eres igual a tu padre..._- también dejó el lugar, no sin antes volver a observar el paisaje desde la ventana. Nunca se cansaba de eso. Ver niños felices sin preocupaciones. Su misión era esa. Proteger esas sonrisas, no dejar que algo les pase.

Riten Kyo, Villa Akatsuki

- Tetsunosuke...- Rinka le alcanzó unas cuantas semillas de girasol - crees que ganemos?  
- ...- el roedor sólo se concentró en masticar una semilla  
Rinka sonrió, se recostó en la hierba y cerró lentamente sus ojos, dispuesta a meditar.  
_-Padre, quiero que estés orgulloso de mí, quiero que veas que puedo yo sola con las responsabilidades que me dejaste, quiero...mostrarte que no sólo por ser mujer no puedo sacar nuestra escuela adelante, haré lo que tú me pidas, padre, sólo dime que hacer, cómo hacer para cumplir mejor lo que me has encomendado..."_  
- Rinka! - un grito agudo la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que abriese los ojos de par en par- ven!  
-Saya - murmuró con cierto aire de enfado, pesada y,visiblemente, disgustada- Qué se te ofrece? - dijo, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, sin mucho interés por culquier palabra que pudiese salir de la boca de su interlocutora, quien no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Saya.  
- Rinka - la rubia suspiró cansada, definitivamente había corrido demasiado. Aunque claro, su cansancio, le daba exactamente lo mismo a la chica de ojos esmeralda. - Sólo quiero hablar contigo...te fuiste tan...enfadada del dôjo que...bueno...pensé que...podríamos hablar de eso...  
- Pues, para variar, pensaste mal - dijo con un aire mucho más disgustada de lo que estaba. - No quiero hablar de eso...no ahora  
- Sé que...- empezó a decir la asesina, sin importarle si Rinka le escuchaba o no - no somo ni los más fuertes, ni los más organizados...-hizo una pausa, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación dañaría el orgullo de la chica- ni los mejores, pero...tú también tienes que enten-  
- Entender que!- interrumpió la castaña - Entender que tengo que arriesgar MI vida por unos ineptos que trazan y creen en un plan que sé que no funcionará! arriesgarme por unos cobardes!  
- No, no es eso, Rinka!  
- Entonces que es!  
- Rinka-chan...una semana más...te pido una semana más. Trazaremos un plan**todos juntos**, y resalto todos juntos porque tambi´en te invluye a tí. Trazaremos el mejor plan de todos. Nada más volverás hoy al palacio del gobierno y verás cuáles serían los últimos retoques. Antes de que termine el mes, atacaremos, te lo prometo - propuso Saya, trantando de convencer a Yoshino Rinka, a alguien que era casi imposible de doblegar su decisión.  
- Y si no estoy de acuerdo?  
- Sé que lo estarás - dijo, pensando como saldría de esta si Rinka se negaba.  
- Hn...- miró con disgusto en dirección contraria - No significa que no me largaré si vuelven a hacer estupideces.  
- Sabía que no te negarías! - gritó con felicidad, abrazandp a la chica - es bueno tenerte de vuelta! espera a que le diga a Jushiro!  
- suéltame! ya sabes que no me gusta que me abracen!  
- Vamos! no seas tan fría conmigo!  
Saya siguió molestando a Rinka toda la tarde, ganándose varios golpes (y el doble de insultos) por parte de Rinka; hasta que se convocó a una reunión extraordinaria.

Edo, palacio del shogunado, salón principal

- Entonces...- dijo el shogun  
- Resumimos que ya han decidido empezar a atacar - habló Hanafusa, dando a entender algo que realmente no era  
- Y...qué haremos?- preguntó el shogun  
- Nos quedaremos aquí listos y preparados para cualquier eventual ataque - respondió con rapidez y firmeza un ninja vestido de negro.  
- Hanzo-san...está seguro? - preguntó Hanafusa, mirando al ninja.  
- Los Samurai se quedarán en sus puestos de trabajo en Riten Kyo, y mis Iga Ninja realizarán los espionajes - resolvió, como solía hacerlo, ignorando a Hanafusa.  
- Ese es mi trabajo! - dijo Seishiro  
- Tú - miró a Kuki - te quedarás acá, vigilando a ese tal espía - interrumpió Hanafusa, con un aire burlesco, aunque sin malas intenciones; más bien con un padre trata a su hijo.  
- Espía? - el shogun reaccionó sorpresivamente  
- Así es, creemos que hemos estado siendo espiados - el castaño respondió calmadamente.

Riten Kyo, Villa Akatsuki, dôjo de la familia Yoshino

- Silencio, por favor, compañeros, por favor- llamó la atención Jushiro, haciendo callar a la gran mayoría - Gracias. Se le ha convocado a una reunión extraordinaria - se detuvo, y miró a una castaña que seguía conversando - Señorita Hinagami, retírese y vaya a buscar una jarra con agua - Gracias. - la niña se retiró pesadamente - como les iba diciendo, se les convocó a una reunión extraoridinaria ya que...uno de nosotros se salió del plan que teníamos planeado, y tomó el papel de Rinka, pensando que no volvería. Fue asesinado en media jornada del espionaje. - miradas sorprendidas - lo más seguro es que ya estén haciendo todas las averiguaciones, y crean que ya atacaremos, o al menos que hacemos reuniones para ese fin.  
- Qué crees que haremos? - preguntó Saya  
Jushiro buscó con la mirada a alguien es especial. Fijó su vista en cierta castaña de vestimenta en tonos rosa.  
- Rinka...un último favor - el castaño se dirigió a la mencionada - necesitamos que...  
- Acepto - respondió antes de que Sakaki terminara su petición  
- Cuando crees que...  
- Hoy en la noche

Edo, afueras del palacio del shogunado

La tarde se extendía fría por los alrededores, sus tonos rosa-anaranjados invadía el lugar, y la luna casi no se divisaba. Los Samurai del shogunado se encontaban en todas las entradas, junto a los guardias. Seishiro Kuki se encontraba vigilando cada uno de los puestos de la guardia, simplemente revisando. Llegó a la entrada principal. Observó un bosque lejano...desde más allá venía ese infeliz...venía desde Riten Kyo...venía...desde esa maldita isla...a echarle la vida a perder...si el shogunado caía...el se vería afectado...sería humillado...sería...  
- Kuki-sama? - una voz joven voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos  
- Si? - respondió corto y preciso. Como solía hacerlo.  
- Y...cuáles son las órdenes, Kuki-sama? - un guardia se dirigió al castaño  
- Estar alertas. Nada más. Yo seré quien se encargará del espía - nuevamente se dirigió con una respuesta corta, dando media vuelta, y disponiéndose a volver al palacio.  
- ¿Cuándo--  
- Mis planes han cambiado - miró al guardia - Esta noche será cuando capture a ese desgraciado  
- Y entoces...  
- Lo tendremos de prisionero - sonrisa- Hatakuroyama...debes aprender a...ver las cosas desde cierto punto de vista...que no sea el común...- se da vuelta a verlo - Son de la resistencia, es imposible que les abunden los espías, y muy pocos tienen educación...el maldito les hará mucha falta.  
- E-entiendo - dijo el joven guardia, volviendo a su puesto de trabajo.  
Kuki salió del recinto...cambió la idea de entrar al palacio..._"De seguro ahí dentro estará Hanafusa fastidiándome...hablando de palacios..."_. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su hermano...su hermano asesinando a su padre...se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Kuki Tohma.

Riten Kyo, afueras de la Villa Akatsuki

- Tesunosuke...-murmuró una bastante relajada Rinka.  
- ...- el hamster masticaba sus semillas tranquilamente, sin siquiera notar que su dueña le hablaba.  
- Algún día dejaré esto y vioviré tranquila - dijo la chica, acariciando la cabecita del pequeño roedor - Pero hasta entonces...- sus tristes ojos verdes temblaron.  
- Unh...- Tetsunosuke se acercó a la muchacha, se subió a su hombro, como solía hacerlo, y le acarició la mejilla con su cabeza.  
- Gracias, Testsunosuke. - Rinka cerró sus ojos y sonrió - mejor comemos antes de partir...- se levantó y tomó al hamster en sus manos, dirigiéndose a la villa.

Edo, palacio del shogunado

- Todos sigan con sus labores de siempre, no hagan nada si yo no se los ordeno, de acuerdo? - Kuki ordenó a los guardias  
- Hai - se escuchó una respuesta firme y segura proveniente de dicho ejército.  
- Perfecto - Seishishiro dió una vuelta y se dirigió a la parte trasera del palacio. Caminó tranquilo y sin preocupaciones aparentes por el estrecho pero largo camino hacia el patio trasero. Una vez llegadu ahí, se dirigió a una fuente. Se miró en el agua. Vio su reflejo, vio su semblante serio. Tomó su espada, y la elevó hacia la ya un poco más notoria luna. -_No te salvarás de ésta_-

La noche llegó rápidamente, extrañamente oscura y fría. Sus hilos plateados de luz se estendían sobre todo el lugar...la luna se veía hermosa...era luna llena. En las afueras del palacio se divisaba mucha gente, regresando de sus tierras de cultivo, o simplemente paseando, debido a la rara frescura en el aire. Entre una de estas tantas personas estaba Rinka, Yoshino Rinka. Ella estaba sentada bastante cerca de la entrada, cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados. Daba la impresión de que estuviese durmiendo...pero no era así: Rinka estaba lista para entrar al palacio. Simplemente esperó a que se despejara un poco el lugar...y a que se fueran todas las mujeres y ancianos que le regañaban por portar un arma, o estar sola a esas horas. Ya llegado ese momento, puso al roedor dentro de su kimono. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos decidida. Se encontró cara a cara con la luna. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió lentamente al palacio. Era de noche ya, y muchos de los habitantes del palacio dormían, así que hasta el momento no había mayores problemas, además, a pesar de ser mal visto, no era extraño ver a alguien con un arma a su edad. Siguió caminando...Listo. Ya veía las puertas cerradas del edificio. -_Maldición!_- Pensó cuando vio a 6 guardias en dicha entrada, era obvio que tenían que haber, debió haberlo supuesto. Luego de ese fatídico error que cometió uno de sus compañeros...obviamente Bafuku no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Suspiró. Se acercó silenciosa y cuidadosamente, tratando de no levantar sospechas. Rápidamente golpeó en el cuello a tres de los guardias, y a los otros tres les hirió con un efectivo agitamiento de su espada. Entró por esa misma puerta principal. Había pasado la primera puerta, pero...ahora debían haber guardias por todas partes. Caminó como si nada, directo a la entrada del palacio en sí. Nadie la detuvo ni nada. De seguro pensaron que había sido autorizada. Puso un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera de entrada. Suspiró tranquila. Primera guardia burlada.

Salió a dar un paseo, mas bien, a dormir. Recostó su espalda en uno de los troncos de uno de los tantos árboles de ese patio. No podía conciliar el sueño...extraño...bastante extraño en él. ¿Nervioso? Claro que no. O al menos eso él creía. - _Esto es patético_- Se levantó. Iba a ir a verificar como iba todo. Ninguna novedad. Entrada por entrada. Al parecer aún no se digna- _ - Demonios!_. Vio a los 6 guardias de la entrada principal. Se agachó para observarlos mejor. 3 muertos y 3 desmayados. Al menos Hatakuroyama seguía vivo. Lamentaría perder a ese guerrero. Miró hacia el cielo, encontrándose con ese rostro plateado y reluciente que ilumina la oscuridad...Se levantó, sacudió un poco el polvo de sus ropajes. Algo le dijo que dirigiera sus marrones ojos al palacio. Lo vio. Estaba en lo correcto. Había un espía resistente. Y ya había entrado al palacio. -_No me ganarás _- Dicho esto, se dirigió con paso veloz al la entrada de aquel lugar.

Yoshino caminaba con paso ya más seguro y decidido. Ahora a lo mucha había un guardia en cada esquina, así que ya no se molestaba en esconderse mucho, claro está, tampoco era imprudente con sus acciones. Ahora, para mayor seguridad, debía disfrazarse. Con eso ni siquiera debería molestarse por andar con arma. Con un pequeño kodachi bastaría, pero...primero era el disfraz. Habían muchas sacerdotisas y damas de honor en este palacio...no debería ser difícil poder encontar alguna vestimenta que...le camufle. Miró a su alrededor...y vio una habitación con una tenue luz proveniente de ella. Entró con cuidado. No había nadie. Empezó a registrar cada uno de los rincones de esa habitación. En pleno proceso de búsqueda, sintió voces acercándose. Caminó rápido hasta la puerta.  
- Ajajaja...te veré mañana, Ruri-chan, que duermas bien! - se escuchó una voz femenina  
- Está bien, Akihiko-chan, te dejo, - le respondió otra voz, también de mujer - ajajaja..quieres que te deje en tu habitación o...-  
- No te preocupes, sé donde queda  
- Está bien, oyasumi nasai!  
- Oyasumi nasai! - Rinka alcanzó a percibir que unos paso se alejaban. Y también percibió que otros se acercaban. Tomó su arma. Estaba lista ante cualquier eventualidad. Muy geisha sería esa tipa, pero no dejaba de ser peligrosa. Bastaba con que gritara y cientos de guardias asomarían por la entrada. Ya se divisaba una sombra. Se hacía cada vez más cercana, los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes...y una mano corrió la cortina de bambú que servía de puerta para la habitación. Rinka levantó su espada. Apenas asomó la nuca de mujer, ella le golpeó, y la cogió rápidamente para que no cayera tan ruidosamente. La arrastró hasta un poco más adentro de la habitación, y la escondió baja unas mantas que había encontrado por ahí. Empezó su labor. Tomó unos ostentosos vestidos y se empezó a vestir, sin dejar de lado, claro está, las joyas y ropajes lujosos.

Seishiro perdió de vista a la silueta. Ya dentro del recinto, se dispuso a revisar habitación por habitación. No podía estar lejos. Nada. Ni rastro de ese desgraciado. Nada inusual, todo igual, las geishas en sus habitaciones durmiendo, otras haciendo quizás que estupidez. Las habitaciones de las sacerdotisas vacías, como de costumbre. Ya quedaban tres habitaciones por revisar. La primera, vacía, y la segunda...la segunda estaba siendo usada por una chica desconocida con espada. Las geishas solían usar una nanigata. No espadas. Ni menos de ese tamaño. Vio que se estaba vistiendo con ropajes lujosos. Vio como trató de esconder su colosal arma. Vio también como tomo una nanigata tirada en el piso, cerca de un monton de géneros. Ella era. Ella era la famosa espía. Sonrió. Al fin la había encontrado.

Rinka había ya terminado con sus vestidos. Se dirigió silenciosamente a un espejo. Se vio reflejada en él. Vio sus ojos. Reflejaban tristeza. Tal y como lo había dicho alguna vez ese samurai Haohmaru. Posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, y pensó en voz alta.  
- Si de veras viviese aquí, con todas estas comodidades...- Tetsunosuke salió de adentro de su kimono; la chica le miró y se reprochó por estar diciendo tales cosas, frunció el ceño - no sería yo...perderíoa me escencia. Seriamente se dio vuelta, tomó la nanigata, y salió.

Seishiro escuchó los pensamientos de esa chica. Podía ser útil. Al parecer tenía una mente débil. -_Es eso.. o..._...Seishiro detuvo sus pensamientos. Le ayudaría. Le ayudaría a salir pero...antes estaban sus principios. Estaba listo. Era hora de atacar.

**TSUZUKU

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Los milagros existen! TERMINE! WIIIII! ah...cierto. La verdad es que no estoy esperando reviews, pero si leiste la historia pues...TTTT dejame uno! propaganda de vizzio XD (no me pagaron x el reclame! ;.;), esq...de veras...n.nUU, a pesar d k este es un fic q publico sin esperar reviews...(ya q creo q este juego nu es muy popular o.o, no se...no me peguen XD)..sería bueno si me dejaras uno porque...emm...yo digo ¬¬. Punto. Eso es todo! nn nos vemos en la proxima actualizaciooon! 


	2. II Bajo la luz de la luna

**Cosas del Destino  
_by: Katsutrina Hinagami_**

**Summary:** Rinka, una espía encargada de sacar información del gobierno, y Seishiro, un espía de éste, se conocen en una de las tantas vueltas del destino...¿A qué conllevará esto?. Ch.2: Bajo la luz de la Luna.  
**Notas de la Autora**: Siii! mi seccion! XD...en fin... GOMEN! No se por qué la página no me dajaba subir el capi! me llevaba a esas páginas...de 'no se encontró la página' (duh), pero...creo que ya sanó XD. Sólo espero que bueno...les guste el segundo capi...el cual hice mucho más motivada...alguien lo leyo,pero... siento mucho si no fue lo que esperaban TTTT...ah...si...y a la persona "X", que lo leyó y no dejó review pues ¬¬...abajo le tengo un mensajito n.n, les digo que este capi casi ni lo escribí en mi cuadernito (la economiiiia)...porque ehh...se me acabó XD (se ven a Katsu y Chocolana jugando gato), lo cual me dificulta algo la inspiración XD.  
br> **Disclaimer:** Samurai Spirits, ni ninguna de sus sagas me pertenecen...aunque no me molestaría que si lo fuesen Shizumaru y Seishiro...maldito SNK! TTTT  
**Simbología: _pensamientos_ ; +-+-+cambio de escena+-+-+ ; - diálogos - ; notas de la autora. **

+-+-+

**Cosas del Destino  
_Capítulo 2: Bajo la luz de la Luna._**

_- Si de veras viviese aquí, con todas estas comodidades...- Tetsunosuke salió de adentro de su kimono; la chica le miró y se reprochó por estar diciendo tales cosas, frunció el ceño - no sería yo...perdería me escencia. Seriamente se dio vuelta, tomó la nanigata, y salió. _

Seishiro escuchó los pensamientos de esa chica. Podía ser útil. Al parecer tenía una mente débil. -_Es eso.. o..._...Seishiro detuvo sus pensamientos. Le ayudaría. Le ayudaría a salir pero...antes estaban sus principios. Estaba listo. Era hora de atacar.

Apenas vio que la sombra se hacía más pesada, empezó a respirar más suavemente. La chica ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, muy ataviada. Seishiro tomó rápida pero suavemente el brazo de Rinka, atrayéndola hacia si. Le sujetó las dos muñecas detrás de la espalda con sólo una mano, y con la otra tenía su katana en el cuello de la muchacha. Rinka se veía sorprendida, descorcentada. Tenía sus grandes ojos esmeralda abiertos de par en par, reflejando lo que sentía en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Permanecieron en esa posición, y en ese molesto silencio, sintiendo sus respiraciones suaves y silenciosas por varios minutos, esperando que alguno de los dos hiciera un primer movimiento.  
- Suéltame - dijo Rinka, entre dientes. Seishiro acercó la katana aún más a su cuello - Pelea como un hombre. Suéltame y pelearemos como debe ser.- Rinka ahora estaba calma, esperaba que ese tipo aceptara su reto.  
- Luces bastante amargada - Seishiro dijo suavemente, haciendo una mueca - fría y orgullosa - terminó de agregar.  
- Dime si te molesta en algo¿si? - Rinka dijo sarcásticamente. De repente recordó la posición desfavorable en la que se encontraba. Ya veía que la katana se acercaba a ella, pero...no ocurrió. Seishiro alejó a Seiou del cuello de la muchacha, guardándola en su funda.  
- ¿Sabes? - Seishiro preguntó, mirando a una Rinka que seguía ahí, aún sorprendida por la acción del chico. - Deberías...vivir tu vida, ser tú. No te debería esconder tras esa máscara que, a pesar de no ser bueno para tí, no te viene.  
- Y a tí que te importa si me esconto tras algo¿eh? - respondió dándose la vuelta, para poder mirar a su nuevo "rival" fulminantemente - Que yo sepa no es de tu incum-- Seishiro la calló coniendo una mano en su boca.  
- Shhh...- Rinka empezó a hacer lo imposible para soltarse. Ya se disponía a morderlo cuando Seishiro habló - Vienen los guardias.- En efecto, se escuchaba un ruido distante dentro del palacio hacerse más fuerte. Seishiro soltó a Rinka, y la entró a la habitación rápidamente. Ya no había tiempo como para escapar, o al menos eso pensaba Rinka.  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rinka cuando el chico la recostó sobre el futón de la habitación.  
- Shhh...no hables...- dijo en un tono bajo - trato de hacer que no te lleven...¿qué más? - Sentían los pasos más cercanos. Seishiro empezó a llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente, y que de seguro sería más conveniente que encerrar a la chica en uno de los armarios. Soltó el cabello de Rinka, y empezó a despeinarla un poco.Se quitó la parte de arriba de su kimono.  
- Qué dem--  
- Si no quieres morir trágicamente, sígueme el maldito juego - dijo pesadamente, mientras pellizacaba las mejillas de la chica, y de vez en cuando las suyas.  
- P-pero q-que dem -- fue callada por una mirada tajante del chico  
- Haces lo que te digo o te mueres, y...no es que no quiera pero...me gustaría pelear contigo, en otro momento, en otro lugar y, definitívamente en otra circunstancia...  
- Al menos me podrias decir que es lo que...- calló al ver que Seishiro se tiraba sobre ella justo al momento en que los pasos antes distantes se sentían muchísimo más cercanos.  
- No eres tonta...sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer - Rinka se sonrojó.  
- S-sí...p-pero...luego...de que...bueno...nos vean...y..cran.. que tu ...y yo...bueno...tu sabes...¿qué pasará?  
- No soy adivino¿sabes?...y ellos tampoco son tontos - miró a la chica a los ojos...a pesar de estar tartamudeando, él se daba cuenta de que ella aún le seguía desafiando - supongo que si se dan cuanta de que tu...eres de Riten Kyo...y aún más...la espía de la resistencia...lo más seguro es que... nos maten a los dos. - dijo, en un tono bastante calmado - pero...si nada más dejas de mirarme así, y te dedicas a...ya sabes...no se darán cuenta.  
Pasos y gritos de mujer...ya estaban llegando, ya estaban en este pasillo. Seishiro tomó aire profundamente, y Rinka solo se sonrojó aún más al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer, miró hacia un lado...y meditó...este chico le estaba ayudando, arriesgándose el también, le convenía bastante seguirle el juego, no le agradaba la idea pero...tenía que hacerlo...por mucho que ya empezase a odiar a ese...ese...como quiera que se llame..ya podría arreglar sus diferencias más tarde...ya que ahora sólo podía hacer una cosa: hacerle caso. Le dolía y pesaba en el alma, y mucho más en su orgullo. Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y sólo le dijo suavemente al oido:  
- Cuando termine esto, prometo que te mataré...  
- No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir - le respondió serenamente. Dicho esto, el aire se volvió mas teso, una espera eterna - seguro ésto será rápido.  
En efecto, no se demoraron mucho en llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraban los dos. Mas bien...no se demoró en llegar. Al parecer era sólo un guardia. - K-Kuki-san? - se escuchó una voz joven, una voz joven, que Seishiro reconocía muy bien.  
- Hatakuroyama - respondió éste.- No te sentí llegar  
- K-Kuki-san yo...lo...lo siento...no..no quise...  
- Lo sé - Seishiro soltó a Rinka - No creí que iba a tener tan buena suerte. - sonrió.  
- Me retiro, Kuki-san - Hatakuroyama se volteó, dispuesto a retirarse.  
- Ni una sola palabra de esto, Hatakuroyama - el chico se detuvo, mirando al piso.  
- H-Hai, Kuki-san! - se retiró, desapareciendo junto con el sonido de sus pasos, cada vez más lejanos. Rinka esataba perpleja...¿qué había sido eso! Ese tal Kuki...¡le había hecho humillarse de esa manera...sabiendo que...todos esos guardias le debían cierto respeto! No podía creerlo...ahora...quería matarlo...no solo vencerle...sino matarle!. Rinka se paró, y buscó en el piso su coleta...maldición! donde demonios la había dejado!  
- ¿Buscas esto? - Seishiro le lanzó dicha coleta - Cámbiate de ropa y sal, te sacaré de aquí.  
- ¿En frente tuyo¡Por favor! debes pensar que soy como cualquiera de esas perras con las que seguro sueles hacer lo mismo, cierto? - Rinka se levantó, atándose el cabello.  
- Sólo..te estoy ayudando, allá tú si no quieres...de todas maneras, estaré afuera...  
- ¿Y esperas que salga sola¿Vestida tal como me vine!  
- Pudiste entrar, podrás salir. Además...- le miró burlonamente - no olvides que Hatakuroyama nos vio, nunca he confiado mucho en su capacidad para quedarse callado. - dicho esto se retiró  
- MALDITO!- Rinka se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado su ropa, y empezó a cambiarse - _Quién se cree ese, dándome ordenes como...como si fuera...cualquier estúpida. Que se espere a que me encuentre en condiciones de patearle...ahí verá a qué demonio se le ocurrió provocar_ - Tetsunosuke salió de una esquina. - Oh...¡Tetsunosuke¡me había olvidado de ti¡lo siento¡lo siento!- Rinka le tomó, y le dejó sobre un cajón.  
- ...- Tetsunosuke buscaba algo por toda la superficie de madera en la cual había sido dejado. Comida.  
- ¡Maldición...no creí demorarme tanto, y no te traje alimento! - Rinka terminó de amarrar sus sandalias, tomó su arma, cogió a Tetsunosuke, y salió - _Una vez más, dependo del idiota, si no me ayuda, Testsunosuke morirá!_- Vio la salida. Traspasó la puerta principal, divisando en la entrada, a cierto castaño de ropajes azulados. - _Ese bastardo..._.- Apresuró el paso, mirando hacia los lados acada momento...¡Como demonios no había ningun guardia!...- Kuki...- suspiró la chica, al llegar donde el susodicho.  
- Veo que sí decidiste tomar mi ayuda - le volvió a sonreír burlonamente¡Qué se creía que era él, eh, si no estaba serio, le miraba y sonreía de esa manera que...le irritaba..y que le hacía odiarlo más y más!  
- Si te sorprende lo de los guardias pues...les dije que se retiraran por mientras.- Seishiro salió del lugar, con paso lento y calmado, como si nada apurase a nadie. Rinka le siguió. Pasaron de vuelta por el mismo camino por el que ellla se había venido, pero...ahora lucía mucha más tetrico. Los caminos eran difíciles de divisar, la luna estaba escondida tras unas nubes negras, por lo cual la luz era escasa, y apenas podía divisar al chico que iba delante de ella. No había hablado nada desde que salieron del palacio. Y era tarde. Tan tarde que todos se encontraban durmiendo, en la paz de sus sueños, todos...incluyendo...al hombre del bote que soolía llevarla a Riten Kyo. Maldición. ¡No había pensado en eso!.  
- _¡Qué demonios voy a hacer!_- Rinka sólo le seguía el paso al castaño. Ya no sentía moverse a Tetsunosuke. Al fin había conciliado el sueño.  
Seguían caminando¡vaya que el camino de vuelta se le hizo mas largo, a pesar de que el trayecto lucía distinto, ella sabía que era exactamente lo mismo que recorrió desde Riten Kyo. Aún no divisaba la costa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más deberían caminar, ya se estaba sintiendo cansada, y ese mismo cansancio le estaba haciendo amansar un poco aquel sentimiento de odio hacia el chico...no lo soportaba más. No es que no le gustara estar callada. Pero le incomdaba...no sabía que le incomodaba, sólo sentía que debía hablarle...pero...ella no poseía, precisamente, el don de la palabra.  
- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - preguntó secamente. Sólo quería romper el silencio, aunque esa pregunta fuese un tanto...estupida.  
- Poco - le respondió rápidamente, sin cambiar la calma de su voz - pero...dudo mucho que hayan embarcaciones que puedan ir a dejarte a esta hora, Yoshino.  
Rinka sólo abrió los ojos, recordando su preocupación en cuanto a ese tema. Esperen...¿ese tal Kuki le había llamado por su apellido, cierto...no había por qué sorpenderse...ella misma le había dicho su nombre. Y él no le había dicho el suyo. Menudo idiota.  
- Oye...¿no podemos descansar un poco?- levantó la voz. Seishiro se volteó y miró a su alrededor.  
- Si encuentras un lugar¿por qué no?- Siguió caminando. Ese idiota...era lógico que no encontraría ningún lugar hasta llegar al bosque. Nunca había ansiado tanto descansar...nunca se había sentido tan cansada...tan agotada...ya divisaba el bosque...sólo faltaba la mitad de camino...sólo...demonios...¿por qué la vista de repente se le hacía tan borrosa¿Por qué casi no sentía sus pies¿Por qué sentía tanto frío¿Por qué...?. Rinka no pudo seguir haciendose preguntas, ya que cayó precipitadamente al piso.  
- Hey! - Seishiro dijo, al sentir que Rinka había caído, dándose la vuelta y auxiliándola - Despierta! - se incó - Despierta! - Rinka no reaccionaba, su rostro alcanzaba a divisar un poco pálido, más de lo de costumbre. Tetsunosuke salió del kimono de la chica, y se dirigió al del chico. - Sal de ahí! - dijo, mientras sacudía su manga- Maldito roedor!- Al ver que no daba resultado, no vio otra solución más que cargarla,_ que niña tan molesta_. La tomó en brazos y siguió caminando, con la chica sobre él.

Abrió los ojos. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se levantó, y sintió algo extraño...ese olor...olía a...¿mar?...Se terminó de despertar, mirando a su alrededor. Y lo vio. La playa, y, alo lejos, se distinguía Riten Kyo, su hogar. Bajó la mirada y vio a su azulado hamster, quien la miraba con esos pequeños ojos negros que él poseía.  
- Despertaste - escuchó una voz masculina que se le hizo familiar en seguida. Era la persona con la que había pasado las últimas horas, que por cierto, fueron las peores de toda su vida.  
- No te puedo creer - dijo ésta, con un tono bastante sarcástico.  
- ¿Así me agradeces? De haberlo sabido te dejo tirada - Se sentó cerca de la orilla de la playa, cerró sus ojos y se quedó así.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
- ...  
- Oye! Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme!- La chica se levantó de golpe. Odiaba ser ignorada  
- ...  
- RESPONDE! - la chica le golpeó, haciéndo que su cabeza se fuese hacia atrás. Acaso estaba...- ¿durmiendo? - eso ya no lo toleró. Le sacudió fuertemente, le gritó y hasta le pateó, pero no despertaba.- Qué remedio...- se resignó y se sentó ahi...en silencio...el que él despertara no le serviría de mucho. El bote se había ido. Seguramente el hombre se cansó de esperarle. Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Seishiro despertó, ni cuando se paró, ni menos cuando se retiró. Seguí ahí, mirando hacie el horizonte, pensando en nada.  
- ¿Ese es el tipo que te lleva? - el chico le sacó de sus pensamientos, con una voz bastante despreocupada. Rinka le miró, y vió que apuntaba hacia un punto en el mar. Una luz se venía acercando, y cada vez se hacía más nítida.  
- Si - respondió seriamente, levantándose.  
- Supongo que te irás - Seishiro simplemente se quedó ahí, parado.  
- Sí...pero...- la chica titubeó, de alguna manera...este tipo...no quería aún dejarlo  
- Bien...- se dispuso a marcharse - ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí - se estaba ya dando la media vuelta, pero...  
- Espera! - la chica gritó, sin pensar...luego se arrepintió de lo que hizo¿qué tenía que hacer¿por qué lo había detenido?  
- Te escucho - dijo, mirándole. Lucía distinto al ser influenciado por la luna. Más serio, más...no sabía cómo explicarlo pero...sólo sentí que eso también le afectaba a ella. Ya no sentía esa rabia ni esas ganas de matarle o de venganza. Al sentir su mirada sobre ella, se sonrojó. No entendía por qué pero...¡tenía que hacer algo!  
- Aún no me has dicho como te llamas - preguntó Rinka. Esta vez, sonó demasiado...¿inocente, habló calmadamente. Tanto, que hasta ella se sorprendió de su acción.  
- Kuki Seishiro - le respondió este, casi susurrando, dándose la vuelta y caminando, desapareciendo en el bosque. El oscuro bosque, que nada más ahora, Estaba siendo iluminado por un astro que ya no se vestía de nubes negras, iluminado por la misma luz clara y sincera que ella observaba ahora. Nunca se había imaginado todas las cosas hermosas que pudiesen ocurrir bajo la luz de la luna. A veces, la luna hacía milagros...y...en una sola noche...logró lo que en 16 años la vida no pudo hacer. Y Rinka distinguió en seguida lo que era.  
El hombre del barco llegó, y Rinka se fue a reunir con él. Iba a volver a Riten Kyo. Y no volvería a Edo. No volvería a ver nunca a Kuki. Mejor dicho, no volvería a ver a Seishiro. Seishiro Kuki. De lo que estaba segura, es que no olvidaría su nombre, ni su rostro. Subió al bote. La noche empezaba ya a tener cierta tonalidad morada, y la luna de empezada a esconder. Ya iba a amanecer.

**_TSUZUKU_**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Se ve a un grupo de gente un una pieza de muchos colores con muchas camas, y una niña idiota (yo) sentada arriba del televisor.  
- Nunca crei q haria esta sección TT, en fin, lo sé, este capi fue...decepcionante, en lo persnal,hubiese estabo mejor si no hubiese hecho entra a Hatakuroyama...pero...no sé...y todavía no me dejaba subir mi capi!T-T. revisaré...ahem...mis 2 reviews! -  
- Ichigononoka: puedo leer uno? puedopuedopuedopuedopuedopuedo?  
- Ehh...si ..'  
- Ichigononoka: wiiiiiii! - toma una hoja ahem  
**_+Malenne:_** Hola! Quede muy impresionada y feliz a la vez. Es tan raro encontrar un fic de Rinka y Seishiro, considerando que el juego fue tan impopular...(a decir verdad, a mi me encanto.) En todo caso, buenisimo! espero que continues...si sabes ingles, te invito a que leas mis dos cuentos de Rinka y Seishiro.  
- bien. Yo kedé igual de impresionada XD...no tenía idea q alguien iba a leer mi fic ...bueno...si se inglés...y...he leido tus historias...pero nunca me detuve a saber de quien demonios eran..así que nunca supuse que eras de aquí ..UU  
- Ichiginonoka: otrootrootrootrootrootrootrootrootro!  
- No ¬¬, Schatten-kun leerá este review! es de mi madre! xD  
- Schatten: ¬¬ hn...  
**_+Chocolana:_** HI hijita, lo prometido es deuda, asi que aki tienes mi review , ta lindo, y en el proximo capi es cuando..., XD O.O . SI! muakakakaka y ka, mi leyo , bueno, ya sabes que tienes que continuar, ASI QUE HAZLO, cuidate hijita, nos vemos mañana XD  
- En efecto, sí, nos vimos ¬¬U xD, y...nee...de veras te gustó o lo dijiste por lástima? en fin xD...iwal lo seguí...y espero otro review tuyo ¬¬.  
- Yamika: yo me encargo del otro u.ú se para sr. "X" (Taro Keiichi Mishimashida Hinagami) ¬¬, si, tiene que haber un SeishiroxRinka más notorio en algún capi de este fic, ne?...pero es que...a Katsu le gustan las cosas más o menos lógicas (al menos escribirlas -.-), y no concibe la idea de que se conozcan hace...3 días...y ya hagan cosas para mayores de 18 años (que precisamente no sólo lo hacen los mayores de 18 años), entiendes, eso es todo nn.  
- Muchas gracias por...ehh...leerme! y...ya quiero hacer otro fic (si, contigo, Chocolana, MWAHAHAHAHAHA) pero...que me dicen? lo hago en inglés o en español? ahhh! >. - Umika: Dejen review! 8>nn 8 


	3. III Espejos Ensangrentados Parte 1

**Cosas del Destino  
_by: Aether Sygil Wynn Ansur_**

▪ **Summary:** Rinka, una espía encargada de sacar información del gobierno, y Seishiro, un espía de éste, se conocen en una de las tantas vueltas del destino... ¿A qué conllevará esto? Ch.3: Espejos ensangrentados Parte 1.

▪ **Notas de la Autora**: No me asesinen TT no fui yo! Fue ehh…mi subconsciente inspirador el que me quitó la inspiración! (¬¬ duh). No me van a creer U.U en fin, los dejo nn. Ah, sí, está en dos partes, creo que entre 2 o 4 días más subiré la segunta parte xD.

▪ **Disclaimer:** Samurai Spirits, ni ninguna de sus sagas me pertenecen...aunque no me molestaría que si lo fuesen Shizumaru y Seishiro...maldito SNK! TTTT...ohh! y no sólo tiene Samurai Spirits! También tiene KOF! Y MOW! ToT los odio... ¿por qué ellos tienen cerebro para hacer juegos y yo no? TT... ¿Por qué ellos ganan dinero y yo no? TT

▪ **Simbología: "**_pensamientos"_; +-+-+cambio de escena+-+-+ ; - "diálogos" - ; (notas de la autora)

+-+-+

**Cosas del Destino**

**Capitulo 3: Espejos ensangrentados. Parte 1**

_- Aún no me has dicho como te llamas - preguntó Rinka. Esta vez, sonó demasiado... ¿inocente, habló calmadamente. Tanto, que hasta ella se sorprendió de su acción._

_- Kuki Seishiro - le respondió este, casi susurrando, dándose la vuelta y caminando, desapareciendo en el bosque. El oscuro bosque, mas que nada más ahora, Estaba siendo iluminado por un astro que ya no se vestía de nubes negras, iluminado por la misma luz clara y sincera que ella observaba ahora. Nunca se había imaginado todas las cosas hermosas que pudiesen ocurrir bajo la luz de la luna. A veces, la luna hacía milagros...y...en una sola noche...logró lo que en 16 años la vida no pudo hacer. Y Rinka distinguió en seguida lo que era._

_El hombre del barco llegó, y Rinka se fue a reunir con él. Iba a volver a Riten Kyo. Y no volvería a Edo. No volvería a ver nunca a Kuki. Mejor dicho, no volvería a ver a Seishiro. Seishiro Kuki. De lo que estaba segura, es que no olvidaría su nombre, ni su rostro. Subió al bote. La noche empezaba ya a tener cierta tonalidad morada, y la luna se empezaba a esconder. Ya iba a amanecer._

_+-+-+_

Bajó del bote, se dirigió a Riten Kyo, su "hogar".

- "_Si, claro_" – se puso a pensar – "_Mi hermoso y cálido hogar_" – a pensar sarcásticamente – "_Como si a alguien le importara_" – entregó unas monedas unos hombres cerca de un portón. Éstos hicieron una señal, y el portón empezó a abrirse – "_Es más difícil entrar a estas horas…hay que pagarle a esos desgraciados…_" – a medida de que Rinka avanzaba por el tupido bosque, las nubes pasaban a tener una tonalidad rosada. Caminaba, sin pensar en nada en especial. Seishiro Kuki era nada en especial. No había manera de sacarlo de su cabeza, por más que trataba no podía.

– "Maldito idiota" – Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y siguió avanzando. Definitivamente ese tipo no estaba dentro de sus planes…y a pesar de todo…no tenía ganas de deshacerse de él. _No aún._

El sol ya hacía su clara aparición, irradiando una brillante luz. El primer día de verano…ya empezaban días difíciles…lo sabía, y lo presentía…Una cegadora luz llegó hasta sus ojos, junto con leve sonidos que se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Espadas, ropa al viento, risas y conversaciones. Riten Kyo. Puso una mano sobre la frente, tratando de zafarse de esa endemoniada luz. Y lo vio. Vio un algo corriendo a gran velocidad hasta donde estaba ella. Vio que saltó. Vio que cayó sobre ella, abrazándola…más bien, asfixiándola.

- "Rinka-chan, ¡¿Qué te habías hecho! ¡Ya me estabas preocupando mucho!" – cada vez le asfixiaba más cierta rubia que estaba sentada, asfixiando a Rinka.

- "Anou…Saya…suél...tame!" – trataba de zafarse del "cariñoso abrazo" de la rubia, pero mientras más se trataba de soltar, más le apretaba. La rubia era tonta…mm…idiota…sí…pero era muy fuerte, y definitivamente se le estaba haciendo difícil soltarse. – "¡Me estás ahogando!"

- Oh…jeje…gomen ne, Rinka-chan" – le liberó...mientras esbozaba unas risitas nerviosas y se alejaba un poco, aún sentada.

- "Bien…bien…" – se llevó las manos al cuello, respirando con dificultad – _Vaya que es fuerte… _- las risitas pararon, y Rinka levantó la mirada hacia ver un semblante serio por parte de la rubia.

- "Rinka-chan…" – se acercó un poco, y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la ojiverde – "¿Qué sucedió?...estábamos muy preocupados… ¡no llegabas!...además, supimos de que los tipos esos del gobierno iban a mandar gente encubierta… ¡ya pensábamos que te habían atrapado incluso antes de que llegases!" – con cierto tono dramático le dio un discurso, que Rinka nunca hubiese pensado que iba a poder dar…no con esa "grandiosa" cantidad de neuronas.

- "¿De veras pensaste que unos tipos inútiles como esos iban a poder conmigo? El gobierno envía nada más que basura a espiarnos" – levantó una ceja – "¿Tan débil me crees?".

- "Iie... No es eso, Rinka-chan...creo que enviarán ahora a---"

- "Si...estás en lo correcto, debo decir..." – recuerda perfectamente el incidente de ayer. Luego de eso, seguramente enviarían refuerzos...decentes...no había sacado nada de información gracias a la intromisión de Kuki. Nada. Tampoco había dado razones para que enviasen guerreros decentes pero...tampoco había hecho nada para evitarlo. – "Pero no es nada que deba preocuparnos" – se levantó rápidamente, sacudiéndose un poco el pasto que tenía en su ropa, y miró a Saya, indicándole que debía pararse. – "De todas formas debemos prepararnos"

-+-+ Edo, palacio del shogunado +-+-+ (Ya me harta escribir eso ¬¬)

- "Entonces...al parecer no hay ninguna intención de los rebeldes por--" – las palabras del shogun fueron cortadas por un hombre de oscura barba y pobladas cejas.

- "Al menos no ahora, señor, sin embargo, no podemos bajar la guardia...de todas maneras hay que mandar refuerzos, sólo para controlar un poco la situación" – dio un breve pero convincente discurso. Miró luego fijamente a los miembros del consejo, que se encontraban todos hablando entre sí, dando muestras de aprobación.

- "Yo me ofrezco para ir de encubierto, Hanafusa-san" – la voz calmada de un joven se escuchó, una voz que había permanecido callada por varios minutos, mas bien, desde que empezó la reunión.

- "Seishiro" – Hanafusa dio una fuerte mirada al muchacho que se encontraba a su cargo.

- "Sé lo que hago, si me acompaña, y si llevamos algunos de los miembros de las guardias menores, no deberíamos tener ningún problema, después de todo...no hay peligro hasta el momento" – miró al shogun, esperando una respuesta. No es que le agradase ir a espiar un montón de idiotas con ganas de tomarse el imperio pero---

- "Acepto" – la grave voz del shogun retumbó por las paredes del salón. – "Pero si divisan algún problema, no duden en notificarlo"

- "Si, señor" – las voces de Jin Emon y Seishiro se escucharon conjuntamente, seguido del ruido de gente levantándose y saliendo de aquel lugar.

-+-+ Akatsuki, Dojo Yoshino +-+-+

- "Entonces... ¿qué nos queda por hacer?" – una chica distraída volvió a comentare algo...idiota.

- "Hinagami...creo ya haber dicho que es lo que hay que hacer" – un Jushiro ya mostraba tener una vena latiéndole en la sien gracias al comentario de la chica. Ella le miró con rostro de no-se-nada-por-favor-repite-lo-que-dijiste-o-me-pondré-a-llorar. El hombre suspiró – "Lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada sospechoso, ni siquiera estas reuniones, nada más estar todos a la defensa con cualquier sujeto extraño que vean" – dio la vuelta para evitar golpear a la misma niña idiota que decía las mismas idioteces todos los días.

- "¿Qué sucederá si encontramos efectivamente a alguien del gobierno?...ellos no vendrán solos" – Saya comentó mientras se acercaba al podio (si, hay un podio ¬¬)

- "Lo mejor, en ese caso, sería tratar de...atacarlos...matarlos sin llamar mucho la atención" – Rinka comentó, quedándose ya medio dormida. Bostezó.

- "Si, supongo que eso es conveniente" – Jushiro miró un tanto...preocupado a Rinka, no era cosa de todos los días verla durmiéndose frente a la mirada de todos...

-+-+ Bosque de camino a Akatsuki +-+-+ (waa...me acuerdo de Itachi-kun! TT)

-"¿Seguro que es por aquí?" – un chico de baja estatura se acercó a Hanafusa – "Digo, he estado viendo estos mismos árboles una y otra vez..." – suspiró un poco y elevó su mirada. El bosque se veía literalmente igual que al principio. Tanto verde ya había entrado a marearle, y a nadie de la comitiva parecía importarle.

- "Hatakuroyama..." – la voz grave de Hanafusa se hizo notar.

-"¿Si, Hanafusa-san?"

- "Cállate"

Se escuchó un gruñido por parte del joven, y siguieron su camino.

-+-+ Akatsuki. Barrio Comercial, Anochecer +-+-+ (Sí, hay uno xD)

- Ne, Yoshino-san, si llegan los del gobierno...¿No llegarán sólo a cortar cabezas y luego se largarán? – la misma niña idiota de todas las reuniones se encontraba cerrando un puesto de comidas. Rinka, en su vida, había escuchado un comentario útil de su boca.

- Pues...- se levantó – Eso no hay manera de saberlo. Todos son unos malditos bastardos... – le llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, lo cual hizo que se azorara levemente. Gracias a quien quiera que sea que era de noche.

- Ne, Yoshino-san... – repitió, y cambio súbitamente su voz a la de suspicacia – Espero que sus sentimientos no entorpezcan la misión. Conmigo ya es suficiente. – Dio un suspiro resignado, y se fue de allí avanzando lentamente por las calles oscuras, dejando a una Rinka petrificada – ¿_Cómo demonios...?_- Volteó rápidamente, simplemente para encontrarse con un camino empolvado y pálido, contrastando perfectamente con la ya oscura noche. Había luna llena, aún, o al menos los vestigios de ésta. Meneó la cabeza rápidamente. – _Hazle caso por primera vez en tu vida a alguien...-_ Y así se marchó. Mañana sería un día duro, de eso estaba segura, y no quería que ningún chico castaño, de cabellos alborotados y de ropajes azules, interfiriera en lo que debía de hacer. Primero su gente. Luego los caprichos.

-+-+

Ya el día amanecía, y un brillantísimo sol salía de entre las colinas. Los gallos empezaban a cantar y las improvisadas puertas de bambú se levantaban, para dar paso a niños corriendo, ansiosos por vivir tranquilos, ansiosos de jugar, ajenos a todo problema.

Esta visión solía tranquilizar a la gente, solía hacerles olvidar la inminente guerra ya cercana, solía despertar pequeñas chispas de esperanza en sus corazones.

Pero esto no duraba mucho. Lo lógico, lógico era. Una guerra no se gana ni con sonrisas ni con bondad. Había algo mucho más que honor en juego. Un pueblo. Una familia.

Todos trataban de hacer normalmente sus vidas. Últimamente los turistas eran frecuentes, y eso que es una isla-cárcel, hecho que los extrañaba.

Esta mañana es especial, había llegad una comitiva muy especial, pero para nada sospechosa, al parecer era una familia...sin la madre, claro.

Se conformaba de un hombre de cejas pobladas y aspecto cansado. Su ropa dejaba mucho que desear, y cargaba consigo enormes bolsas, lo más seguro es que era equipaje.

Otro de los miembros era un muchacho de no más de 17 o 18 años. Cabello largo atado en un moño bajo, y con algo de cabello tapándole el rostro. Llevaba un traje simple color negro, y venía guiando una mula, que a su vez llevaba un carretón lleno de más equipaje.

Por último, había un muchacho de no más de 15 años, menudo, de cabellos ceniza revueltos y ojos café poco expresivos. Éste llevaba una cabra en brazos.

Todos les miraron con piedad. Nadie sospecharía de ellos, no cuando un ejército venía detrás con todas sus armas listas, dejándose ver, y haciendo que la gente se escondiese en sus hogares. No. Definitivamente nadie iba a sospechar de ellos.

-+-+

- El ataque del gobierno es inminente. – Jushiro resolvió terminantemente, dando cierto tono dramático que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Mientras, nuevamente, hablaban de planes que, para variar, no quedarían en nada, Rinka se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué demonios no había venido Kuki, no es que lo quisiera ver pero...Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza. No debía ser tan ingenua. Obviamente Seishiro era de los "¡oh! grandes hombres" que se quedan sentados tomando té, jugando Go y calentando los cojines con sus aristocráticos traseros, mientras guerreros de familias no acomodadas eran decapitados y luchaban por una parvada de holgazanes, perdiendo todo honor y gloria. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Seishiro... ¿estaría pensando en ella también?...

-+-+

- Kuki-sama... – una juvenil voz se escuchó de entre unas cajas.

- ¡Que me llames hermano! _Otouto-chan_, mientras no revelemos nuestras identidades, ¡No utilices formalidades!- golpeada e irritadamente golpeó una de la cajas. Vaya...últimamente había cambiado mucho. Debe ser la falta de sueño. Nunca le había visto tan...alterado, impaciente. Siempre se mostraba sobrio...o calmado. Seishiro salió, tirando otra inocente caja. _Definitivamente...o es la falta de sueño, o es la falta de sexo._

En efecto, la falta de sueño había afectado cabalmente a Seishiro. La muchacha de aquella noche no se podía salir de su cabeza. A pesar de haber estado ya con otras mujeres, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No tenía el mejor físico de todos, aún era una chiquilla y... ¡Se había atrevido a desafiarlo! Ninguna mujer había hecho algo así. Nunca.

Al parecer había algo divertido en el piso arenoso de Akatsuki. No despegaba la vista del suelo, y aún así no había chocado con nadie.

- _Menudo idiota –_ Rinka no dejó de ver al tipo nuevo, que era extremadamente raro. Le llegaba a dar pena. Dio una vuelta y siguió su camino. Seishiro se irguió de repente y volteó, y se sorprendió al ver a una chica vestida de rosa, con una enorme espada en su espalda, un roedor azulado a su hombro, y un cabello marrón meciéndose tranquilamente con el viento. Sí, claro, como si le hubiese estado viendo el cabello. ¡Es hombre! Lógicamente su mirada bajó hasta cierto atributo que en aquella noche no había tenido tiempo en contemplar. Su falta de busto era _muy_ bien compensado. Dio nuevamente la vuelta, volvió a posar su vista en el camino de tierra, y, como de la nada, le dieron unas ganas tremendas de dormir..._Maldita seas, Rinka..._ Bostezó. No le quedaba más que ir a su "hogar".

Ante la constante amenaza de la incansable vigilancia de algunos miembros del gobierno, las juntas rebeldes eran menos constantes. Todas las casas eran revisadas diariamente, a distintos horarios, lo cual hacía difícil la misión de reunirse para planificar siquiera algo. Sin embargo, todos estaban completamente alerta. Los días se hacían más tensos. La gente seguía con sus vidas normales, como si no les importara el hecho de estar siendo observados la mayor parte del día.

Esto solía irritar a Rinka. Esa cínica calma mal aparentada, que le daba asco a cualquiera. Malditos hipócritas. Tomó a Tetsunosuke entre sus manos, y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Sintió una extraña y cálida brisa pasar por delante de ella. Esa brisa fue lo suficientemente larga y pesada, como para llevarle un importante mensaje a la chica. Sangre. Era el olor de la sangre fresca.

**TSUZUKU**


	4. IV Espejos Ensangrentados Parte 2

**Cosas del Destino  
by: Katsurina Hinagami**

▪ **Disclaimer:** Samurai Spirits, pertenece a SNK. Seishiro y Shizumaru También. KOF y K' Dash también les pertenecen, MOW y Rock Howard también. Los odio T.T.

RinkaxSeishiro. O al menos eso trato. Si no sabes quienes son, en diviersas webs como Wikipedia, Answers o la página oficial de Samurai Spirits te pueden dar algo de información. Se ubica dentro de la línea temporal del juego _Kenkyaku Ibunroku-Yomigaerishi Soukou no Yaiba-Samurai Spirits Shinshou_ (Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage), en el año 1811, en plena era Bunka, donde existían dos emperadores (Kōkaku y Ninkō), dentro del famoso Período Edo (o Tokugawa), conocido por ser la "era moderna" en Japón. Los samurais eran pocos (cerca del 5 por ciento de la población) y sólo 5000 eran directos vasallos del shogun. Los demás estaban obligados a convertirse campesinos, o a trabajar para señores feudales. Existen dos fuerzas relevantes en esta etapa: Los _Ishin Ishi_, o patriotas nacionalistas, y las fuerzas del shogunato.

▪ **Spoilers:** Ehm... no. No creo que la trama un juego de para muchos spoilers...

▪ **Advertencias:** Quizá un poco de violencia, no muy explícita. Pero sí descripciones amplias de cadáveres y cosas así. Algo de AU, y un par de OCs, no de mucha importancia (menos uno, claro... pero lo necesitaba como apoyo). Rated **T**, por las situaciones ya explicadas. (¡Antes lo tenía en K! ¿Qué estaba pensando?)

▪ **Summary:** Rinka, una espía encargada de sacar información del gobierno, y Seishiro, un espía de éste, se conocen en una de las tantas vueltas del destino... ¿A qué conllevará esto?

▪ **Notas de la Autora**: Al menos no cumplí el año sin actualizar. Gracias a quienes leen esto, y sé que no dejan reviews. Dije que terminaría este fic. Lo haré. Por mi honor. Por mi gloria. Por el ParaPara.

Quisiera darle las gracias a los pocos lectores que he podido tener, por la circunstancia de que este juego no fue muy popular y, aunque lo hubiese sido, quizá no hubiese tenido muchos fics (si no saben de lo que hablo, vayan a la sección de King of Fighters. Ese juego sí que es conocido... y no hay muchos fics...). Así que gracias. De veras.

+-+-+

**Cosas del Destino**

**Capitulo 4: Espejos ensangrentados. Parte 2**

_Ante la constante amenaza de la incansable vigilancia de algunos miembros del gobierno, las juntas rebeldes eran menos constantes. Todas las casas eran revisadas diariamente, a distintos horarios, lo cual hacía difícil la misión de reunirse para planificar siquiera algo. Sin embargo, todos estaban completamente alerta. Los días se hacían más tensos. La gente seguía con sus vidas normales, como si no les importara el hecho de estar siendo observados la mayor parte del día._

_Esto solía irritar a Rinka. Esa cínica calma mal aparentada, que le daba asco a cualquiera. Malditos hipócritas. Tomó a Tetsunosuke entre sus manos, y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Sintió una extraña y cálida brisa pasar por delante de ella. Esa brisa fue lo suficientemente larga y pesada, como para llevarle un importante mensaje a la chica. Sangre. Era el olor de la sangre fresca._

+-+-+

Ante aquel mensaje de alerta formado en su mente, al haber captado completamente aquella señal, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus piernas se movían ágilmente a través del pueblo. No veía nada. Pero ese olor, tan único en su especie, no desaparecía. Se hacía más intenso. El suelo marrón claro ya empezaba a mimetizarse con el gris típico de las rocas ubicadas a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del río Kurochi, aquel río oscuro en que todos solían lavar sus ropajes ensangrentados. No quería saber qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando. Si el olor provenía de ahí, no podía ser nada bueno. Ningún ciudadano iba a aquel río constantemente. Las riñas entre ciudadanos ya habían acabado hace mucho así que no habían muchos motivos de derrame de sangre, a no ser que se tratara de un accidente casero además— sus pasos se detuvieron en seco ante la impactante imagen que se postraba ante sus pies.

No podía creerlo. Una pequeña niña ensangrentada en el ripio, cerca de lo que empezaban ya a ser los grises terrenos de las afueras del pueblo. Cerca del río. Aquel río al que todos consideraban maldito. Telas blancas manchadas de carmín envolvían a aquella criatura, que seguramente no sabía que hacía al dirigirse ahí. No pudo evitarlo. Una silenciosa lágrima empañó sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, y se deslizó por sus pálidas mejillas. Recordó a su hermano pequeño. Lo vio reflejado en aquella niña. Vio sus ojos completamente abiertos. Sin vida. Se inclinó un poco. Los rubios cabellos de la muchacha se mezclaban con las piedras, formando un escalofriante mosaico, en donde el dorado, el carmín y el negro tomaban una exquisita textura, que sólo horrorizaba más a la joven samurai. Tomó a la niña en brazos. Y pensar que no tenía culpa. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer, para dar paso a la misma mirada fría de siempre. No los perdonaría. Nunca.

- "Hanafu— eh.. Otou-sama…" – Los cabellos marrones de Hatakuroyama se mecían graciosamente al viento, soltando una esencia ya bastante familiar por los alrededores. Sangre.

- "Necesito reportes, _Haruki_" – Al pronunciar ese nombre, lo hizo con cierto ademán de burla, a lo que Hatakuroyama no tomó mucha importancia.

- "Todas las ovejas han sido asesinadas. Ningún lobo se ha acercado al establo. Puede que estén intimidados por nuestra presencia" – Esos mensajes en clave ya no eran ningún problema para él. Las "ovejas" eran los testigos inocentes, que, aunque no hayan querido, avistaron signos de guerreros gubernamentales en su isla. Los "lobos" eran los rebeldes. Aún no habían avistado a ninguno. O al menos eso creían. El "establo" vendría siendo ya la propiedad en que se estaban alojando distintos espías. Al principio éstos y otros términos mareaban… pero la costumbre ya les había ganado. A ambos. Ni idea de si ya el código había sido aprendido por Seishiro. No le habían visto. Y si le habían visto, había sido durmiendo o soñando despierto. Lo habían perdido.

Se encontraba dando vueltas inservibles por la ciudad. Corría de los militares, como cualquier ciudadano normal. Ayudaba a los ancianos, como cualquier ciudadano normal. Nadie sospecharía nunca de su complicidad respecto a los sucesivos ataques a civiles. Y es que, a pesar de todo, sí estaba al tanto de todas las estupideces que se les ocurrían a sus compañeros.

Y es que el hecho de que misteriosamente haya perdido el interés en asistir a los barrios rojos le estaba preocupando. El hecho de andar caminando en vez de estar durmiendo también le preocupaba. El hecho de que—nah. Nada. Se estaba olvidando de su misión. No podía dejar que un estúpido e inútil encandilamiento le estuviese pesando tanto. Menos cuando se trataba de cierta muchacha temperamental a la que había visto una vez en su vida.

Sangre. Aquel persistente olor seguía por toda la ciudad, como una interminable ráfaga carmesí que le rodeaba, que le llamaba. Las sábanas blancas empapadas de sangre estaban envueltas alrededor de aquella niña. No sabía quiénes eran sus padres. No tenía corazón de piedra, por lo que no la dejaría tirada al aire libre, para que todos vieran como su juvenil piel se veía ennegrecida por el paso de la muerte. No tenía otra opción. Pasó de casa en casa, buscando a los padres de la pequeña, o siquiera una pista. Nada. Era demasiado extraño. En esta aldea casi todos se conocían con otros, ya que no era demasiado grande, así que el hecho de que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie supiera algo de esta chica, la intrigaba. También el que haya estado sola limpiando sábanas. En el río Kurochi. Nada parecía encajar. Pero su cabeza ya empezaba a doler, de tanto penar y tratar de hacer encajar piezas que de por sí nunca estuvieron unidas. Así que, con un leve suspiro, se dirigió nuevamente a las afueras. Había perdido toda la tarde buscando pistas sobre la familia de la pequeña muchacha, cosa que no encontró. El cielo ya se teñía de anaranjado, indicándole que ya debería volver a su solitario hogar. Le daría sepultura a la inocente víctima y terminaría por hoy. Suspiró nuevamente, con un dejo de tristeza.

La luna parecía estar más bella que nunca. Su tono anaranjado hizo de ella un melancólico espectáculo para Akatsuki. Tantas memorias... tantos recuerdos. Libertad. Un sueño casi imposible de alcanzar. Un sueño puesto en manos de un grupo de valientes personajes dispuestos a luchar con honor y dignidad, siempre cargando con el honor de su pueblo. Respetados, queridos. Todo ciudadano rogaba a los dioses que les concediera una ayuda. Todo ciudadano rogaba para que sus salvadores terminaran bien. Todo ciudadano pedía solamente libertad.

Y mientras todos rogaban, Rinka se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Casa que alguna vez estuvo llena de risas y de personas. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios. El mirar a esa luna, tan brillante, no podía evitar pensar en aquel personaje del gobierno que le había sacado de quicio. Una tierna risa se escuchó. Leve, pero fue lo suficiente para que Tetsunosuke asomara a ver qué era lo que hacía feliz a su ama... en estos instantes. Sólo ladeó la cabeza. Reía sola... pero melancólica. La vista de aquella niña le recordó que ella era, de hecho, humana. Que alguna vez tuvo familia. Que alguna vez corrió tras un hermano menor que se le escapaba de las manos. Que alguna vez fue regañada por una madre por no colaborar en la casa. Que alguna vez fue instruida en las artes samurai por un padre que le abrió las puertas a lo que es ahora. Que alguna vez escuchó las emocionantes historias de un abuelo. Que alguna vez quedó quieta mientras una abuela le confeccionaba un nuevo kimono. Tantas memorias recorrían su mente, que casi pasa desapercibida una presencia familiar, impregnada con un olor a sangre. Fresca. Más que fresca. Recientemente derramada. Pero ella juraría que no había escuchado ningún solo grito. No podía estar mal. No podía estar equivocada. Sus esmeraldas orbes se abrieron de par en par, mientras, con una agilidad digna de un samurai, se dirigía a casa de quién más sabría que hacer en estos momentos. _Jushiro_...

- "¿El Gobierno? ¡¿Ya tomando acciones?!" – la sorpresa era evidente en el líder de los rebeldes. Tomó rápidamente a _Kuzuryu_, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de su morada.

- "Rinka" – Dijo seriamente. La castaña sólo le miró atentamente, como lo hace un recluta al escuchar a un superior. – Ve a la zona en donde divisaste aquel incidente. Confío en que matarás al individuo. Yo iré a buscar a Saya. Esto no será un simple calentamiento, ni menos un entrenamiento, Rinka. – Y ambos sabían lo que significaba. La Guerra Civil había empezado.

Sus pasos se aceleraban. Ya divisaba su hogar. Y ese ya repugnante olor que cada vez se hacía más notorio. Pero era mudo. Mudo entraba a los hogares, asesinando a sus moradores. Estaba cerca. Tomó a Tetsunosuke, quien ya se había posicionado en su hombro, y lo dejó en el suelo. Tomó su _Yamiji Kotetsu_, y puso todos sus sentidos en la avenida. Escuchaba la dulce melodía que ejecutaba una katana contra su _saya. _Alguien envainaba su espada lentamente, sin pensar que una persona cercana tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en ella. Paso tras paso se acercó a una residencia cualquiera. Un residencia que poseía un silencio lúgubre, haciendo honor al reciente paso de la muerte. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Rinka estaba en guardia. Atacaría en cualquier momento. No perdonaría a quién estuviese matando inocentes por pasatiempo. Si quiere saciar su sed de muerte, que le mate a ella. Por traición al gobierno, al honor, a lo que sea. Pero no permitiría que se bañara en sangre pura e inocente. Una silueta se hizo notar. Una silueta algo baja y de fachada juvenil. Le recordaba. Le había visto antes.

- "¡¿H-Hatakuroyama?!" – El aire casi no salía de sus pulmones. Si ese criajo estaba ahí... Kuki también lo estaría.

- "Oh... tú no eres acaso la chica que..." – Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – "O eres una prostituta o... o... ¡O Kuki-_taichō_ nos está traicionando!" – Perfecto. Ahora el idiota le había reconocido. No importa. No diría nada fuera de lo que a ella venía.

- "Quien sea no te importa" – Su voz sonaba más fría de lo normal... Algo temible – "Lo único que te interesa saber que yo seré quién te matará" – Su mirada se intensificó. Hatakuroyama casi llega a tragar saliva. – "Yoshino Rinka. _Yoroshiku_" – Dijo casi en forma de burla. Hatakuroyama tomó esto como una señal.

- "Katakuroyama Haruki. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_" - ¿Una competencia de quién puede ejecutar más burlas? Puede ser. Pero no duraría mucho. Yoshino ya había desenvainado a Yamiji Kotetsu. Esperaba pacientemente algún movimiento por parte del castaño, quién sólo sonrió. – "Ya he escuchado sobre su singular katana, Yoshino_-san_" – Tomó el _tsuka_ de su katana.- "Yamiki Kotetsu. Incluso más larga que usted. Debe de ser muy hábil en _kenjutsu_ para poder manejarla en su plenitud... ¿_Ne_, Yoshino_-san_?" – La castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par – "Es un poco incómodo luchar contra alguien de quién no sabes nada... ¿verdad?" – Una mueca apareció en su rostro – "Pues le presentaré a mi preciosa katana, Yoshino-san..." – Desenvainó lentamente su arma, dejando que la luz de la luna envolviese aquel filo. Parecía una katana normal... pero algo tenía que tener... como para estar tan confiado... – "Observa detenidamente la hermosura de Maume" – Le agitó. Era una katana normal, con el tsuka de un color crema. De hecho era hermosa. Pero... ¿Qué tenía?.. Había oído de katanas que tenían que ver con el agua... con el fuego... con el hielo. ¿Pero él se auto-idolatraba y no tenía nada en especial? Qué estupidez. Pagaría su apestosa actidud.

- "Mejor quédate callado. Me exasperas" – Agitó aquella larga espada. Una brisa susurró entre ambos, algo que les decía que no estarían mucho tiempo más diciéndose frasecitas. – "_Yūkumocho. Hatsudō_" – Con otro agite, el filo de la katana empezó a tomar un colar violáceo. – "Muere" – Rinka se cargó contra Hatakuroyama, quien grácilmente le esquivó.

- "Creo que aún no me toca morir, Yoshino-san..." – Otra de esas muecas que Rinka empezaba a odiar... – "Por cierto... ¿Qué hacía esa técnica?... No me ha tocado ni un sólo pelo, pequeña samurai..." – Y ahora una rista infantil.

- "_Perfecto_" – pensó Rinka, mientras se concentraba lentamente. Tomó el tsuka rojizo de su katana fuertemente. – "¡_Moyasakura_!" – Y junto a una espesa neblina y un gracioso giro, Rinka logró hacerle una herida a su oponente, quién sólo mantuvo sus ojos abiertos en todo momento.

- "Supongo que... le he subestimado" – Rió nuevamente – "_Masenritsu_"

- "_Así que ahora sabré en qué consiste su arma..._" – Pisó firme en la tierra, lista para ejecutar algún movimiento. Hatakuroyama empezó a agitar su espada a lo loco, pero con una expresión calma, por lo que se podía deducir que sabía perfectamente qué era lo que hacía. Y ahí fue cuando lo sintió. El suelo se movía a medida que el muchacho, ya dejando de hacer tanta proeza, se acercaba corriendo. No le importó. Puso su katana delante de ella, al momento de que la espada de Hatakuroyama estuviera a punto de empalarla. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- "¿Uh?" – La voz del muchacha ingresó por sus oídos – "Veo que Yoshino-san estaba alerta... tan alerta que ni los sonidos que creé le hicieron que se despistara del enemigo real..." - _¡¿Enemigo real?!_ ¿De qué estaba hablando? Reproducía una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza.. sin poder llegar a nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo con una Melodía Demoníaca? ¿Tan absorta estaba que dejó de lado sus alrededores? Seguro que le había ayudado, pero en otras condiciones habría sido una gran desventaja... – "Y veo además que Yoshino-san no tiene idea de qué ha pasado" – Otra risita infantil. ¡Le arrancaría la boca si no dejaba de hacer eso! – "Pues dejemos que lo veas otra vez... Masen—"

- "¡_Yūsakura!_" – Rinka no era estúpida. No tenía ganas de saber qué demonios le había pasado. Acabaría con todo y ya. Corrió rápidamente hacia su enemigo, haciéndole un profundo tajo en la cintura, a la vez que unos pétalos de sakura oscurecidos, rodeaban dicha herida. La sangre no salía hacia el exterior. El chico lo notó. Él mismo se hirió en el mismo lugar, sacando todos los pétalos de ahí, permitiendo que su sangre fluyera. Si Hatakuroyama no fuera tan inteligente, habría sido una muerte segura.

- "Así es. Le he subestimado. Siento mucho haberla hecho esperar..." – Con eso, se puso en guardia. Sin risitas infantiles y con una mirada desafiante. La batalla ya iba a empezar...

**TSUZUKU**

+-+-+

▪ **Glosario **▪

**Kuzuryu**: El arma de Sakaki Jushiro. Mitad espada, mitad pistola. Ahí imagínensela.  
**Yamiji Kotetsu**: El arma de Yoshino Rinka. Una espada más larga que ella.  
**Saya**: Funda con la que se proteje la hoja de la katana.  
**Taichō**: Capitán  
**Yoroshiku**: Mucho gusto  
**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**: Estoy feliz de conocerte  
**Tsuka**: Mango de la katana  
**Ne**: ¿Verdad?  
**Kenjutsu:** Técnicas con la espada  
**Yūkumocho. Hatsudō**: Polilla Nocturna. Invocar. - Una de las habilidades de Rinka en el juego.  
**Moyasakura**: Flor de cerezo nebulosa. - Otra de las habilidades. Sólo puede usarla si ya ha activado el ataque ya antes descrito (Polilla Nocturna).  
**Masenritsu**: Melodía Demoníaca  
**Yūsakura**: Flor de cerezo nocturna

+-+-+

Y así acaba un nuevo capítulo. Respondo a mis pocos reviewers.

**· purina-chan )** Sí. Continuaré y terminaré. Aunque me demore años  
· **Leo no Aioria )** ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! ¡Estoy realmente muy contenta! Muchas gracias por tu review, imouto-chan TwT


End file.
